Trickier than they look
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: Sakura's having some trouble with another decorative outfit... only, the circumstances aren't 'quite' the same. [SxS][fluffier than a cloud on a summer's day]


So this is a random drabble I did (because I don't want to do my history essay) because (the evil interwebs somehow jumped from the '1866 reform' to 'Deviantart') I saw this cute picture of Sakura in Syaoran's robes (see 'amako-chan' on Dev/art for the pic) and then plot bunnies sprung up in all corners of the room and took me hostage.

I swear. They did.

Anyway...

* * *

Perhaps it was the years of being put in and out of clothes like a doll that made Sakura so uninterested in dressing up, even after Tomoyo had launched her own fashion label and no longer required her best friend as a model. 

But she still liked Sakura to try on everything she designed anyway, so it was probably for this reason that as she pulled the up waistband of a long white skirt and began to smooth the linen out, Sakura wore much the same expression as one would wear while doing an everyday household chore.

"You could look more interested, you know." A caustic voice commented while extending a hand with a gold obi folded neatly across the palm. Sakura lifted the waistband out of his hand and draped it over the back of a chair.

"I'm sorry," she said almost guiltily, "I guess… getting all dressed up doesn't excite me as much as it used to…" a short sigh.

"I suppose. I expect those are dull compared to what you've…"

"Oh no!" she rushed in, "I don't think that at all! In fact…" she flushed very slightly and an interested eyebrow was raised at her reddening, "I always kinda wondered what these sort of clothes would be like…to… you know…"

"Wear?" he supplied neatly, as she lifted her arms and began to fight them through what seemed like miles of verdant sleeve, but was so unsuccessful in the endeavour that he eventually had to step forwards and help her.

"Yeah," she answered meekly as he slid a hand up the open end of one sleeve and found her wrist, then pulled the attached hand through the bunched-up material and out into daylight.

"Trickier than they look, right?" he remarked as he found her other hand through the sleeve, then moved her arms up above her head and dragged down the body of the robe, the rich emerald silk flashing in the light as it fell into place around her body.

"Mhm…" she mumbled under the material as it scraped across her face, and gasping for air when her head finally emerged through the collar, "I don't know how you manage to…" but she was cut off by a sudden presence of lips on her own, and just smiled against them as the kisser slowly backed away.

"Practice." He announced, shifting and straightening the robe about her in an almost housewifely fashion – his pride over his family's heirlooms being just a _little _bit over the 'neurosis' line (it really was quite a shock that he was the first of his siblings to need these.)

"Hm," she smiled, if a little distantly, and picked the gold banner off the chair to wrap around her waist… once more inevitably needing his help not to make a complete mess of it.

The bells on the tips of their sleeves rattled as she span around and he passed the obi from hand to hand, a distinct ring sounding out when he swept up a headpiece and stuck it flat on her head, almost over her eyes. She laughed and adjusted the hat, igniting a smile on his face.

"That's better." He said contently as she smiled.

"Well you didn't really try…" she started.

"Not that," he interrupted, "you, you were laughing."

"I laugh!" she cried, pushing him back with a loud jangle, "I laugh all the time!"

"I know, I know…" he mocked surrender, "you just…uh, seemed a little more excited."

"I am plenty excited, Syaoran." She shot back playfully, "just because I'm not squealing like a ten-year-old anymore," he leant forwards suddenly and pressed the tip of her nose against his, staring straight into her hazelnut eyes.

"I know," he reiterated plainly, "but I would've expected you to be squealing anyway…"

A huge, irrepressible grin spread across Sakura's face as their breaths mingled in a way that was both familiar and still had her heart racing, and she felt a sudden desire to exactly as he'd said.

A slight alteration to the angles of their heads and their lips met again in a light kiss, which passed the same grin onto his face when he stepped away.

"After all…" he sighed as he ran one last check over their matching robes; green-and-gold trimmed with his family seal embroided on the front and back, "we _are _getting married."

* * *

Sugar content: Over nine thoussssaaaaaannnd!!!! 

So yeah... ridiculously silly and sweet but the bunnies made me do it.

I swear.

...the bunnies say leave a review...


End file.
